nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/The Humor Blog Post!
Hello! Welcome to Grammar Cat's very first (hopefully) humorous (is that how you spell that word) blog post! As some of you may know, Black Friday was some days ago. When I heard Black Friday one of the things I thought was that Takeshi64 would be so happy about Black Friday. Later I learned that Black Friday had nothing to do with black people and I don't think that was what Takeshi64 meant by having a deep voice... any way, time for more humor! Now my mom has began to get this certain type of food which just so happens to be duck liver, duck foot, pig ear, duck heart, duck head, and duck skin. I ate most of the food my mother got along with her. It didn't taste to bad and then one day, while I was eating pig ear, I noticed it felt strangely familiar. I realized it felt like my brother's ear (how I ended up touching my brothers ear I don't know). My brother felt the pig ear and he agreed it felt like his which I found funny. Now, in this final funny story, the lime green cuboy is based of one user I know really well on this wiki. This user's antics I have seen most of the day and I will present some in this story. ~The Strange Cuboy~ Moon Light, Grammar Cat's pet black cuboy, was sitting on a couch reading the story of how Random-storykepper created Ice beaker: A biking voyage. Moon Light wasn't to interested in the text and wished something eventful would happen. All of a sudden there was a screech that could only belong to a sphere cat called Cameow (who was on of Grammar Cat's pets) and the sound of gun shots. Moon Light dashed to see what was the matter and he saw a lime green cuboy shooting Cameow with his elbow. Cameow stood terrified and the lime green cuboy jumped near Cameow and pushed Cameow on his back and ran his hand across the cats fur as if the cuboy was playing a nitrome game. "Stop wriggling wittle kitty! Your making my lines distort so that I can't play my nitrome touchy version of Magic Touch" said the lime green cuboy. "But I don't want to be a nitrome touchy! Let me go" wailed Cameow. Moon Light decided whether or not to attack the cuboy with his magic or throw something at him. Moon Light ran out then came back in with a spoon, a calculator, and a pillow. Moon Light threw the pillow and the lime green cuboy grabbed it. "Alright, I'm going to play Flash Cat" said the lime green cuboy and he began to turn the pillow around rapidly. Moon Light threw the spoon and Cameow bolted. The lime green cuboy used the spoon in the same way as the nitrome touchy. Moon Light was about to throw the calculator when all of a sudden a power outage happened. Suddenly the area around the sides of the green cuboy was lit up in red light. "What form of magic is that!?" said Moon Light in confusion for he did not know any spell that would cause the users sides to glow with red light. "Magic? No magic at all! My red glowing ears will light my way" answered the green cuboy. "Cuboys don't have ears!" "Oh right! I had ears only in human form. Well, I'm off to play another game!" Moon Light attempted to follow the green cuboy but tripped over a pillow and fell into a large vase. Meanwhile, Coal was staring at a computer screen and trying to find information about how much a ipod cost. Suddenly Coat felt a large object drop its self on his head. Coal screamed and a voice yelled "I've inserted a coin and am ready to play Totem Kids!" The lime green cuboy had placed his chin on top of Coal's head and began to turn his head from left to right and make gun shot noises. Coal began to scream louder and Royal, his brother, bounded into the room. Royal wasted no time in attacking the lime green cuboy and jumped on his head. Roayl expected the lime green cuboy to be stunned but instead the lime green cuboy grabbed him and began to play 'Elite Totem Kids'. The lime green cuboy's grip slackened and Royal hopped out of his grip and attacked the cuboy with blue flames from his mouth. The lime green cuboy howled in pain and dashed out of the room. Royal let him run and quickly made sure his brother was okay. The lime green cuboy returned to where he had left Moon Light and saw he was trying with difficulty to get out of the vase. The lime green cuboy seized Moon Light's legs and began to play nitrome touchy with them. Moon Light kicked the lime green cuboy in the face and jumped out of the vase. All the pets suddenly appeared and glared at the green cuboy. "Get out of here!" all the pets said. "S-s-sure!" the lime green cuboy said and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That was the strangest person I ever saw!" said Cameow. "How did he get in here?" "I don't know," said Moon Light " the same as all the rest". "All the who?" "He is making a reference to how all of a sudden William Shakespeare, John Kennedy, and Perry Mason suddenly appeared in this house and disappeared in a puff of smoke" said Coal. "Oh yeah. How did they get here?"said Cameow. "I don't know but this is the eighteenth dimension"said Moon Light. So this is the end of the humor blog post now leave me in peace to eat my corn. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Cornheap.jpg Category:Blog posts